Men and women have historically depended upon a jewelry box as a place to store jewelry when not being worn. Typically, jewelry boxes are relatively large and are utilized to hold a multiplicity of items in a more-or-less organized manner. Such jewelry boxes exhibit the drawback that small jewelry items may become hidden in the clutter of items in a jewelry box, particularly a jewelry box having a relatively large storage capacity. Even if like jewelry items are stored in a common location within the jewelry box, paired items, such as earrings and cuff links and the like, can become separated and difficult to locate and match up. Among the most problematic of all jewelry items in regard to safe storage, however, is the common necklace. The simple elegance and beauty of the necklace effectively conceals its delicate nature. The long stranded architecture of many necklaces results in seemingly hopeless entanglement whenever two or more are placed together in a common location in a jewelry box. The end result of attempts at separation is often a broken strand with an associated substantial bead spill. Adding to the frustration of such events is the fact that most people cope with these complexities and difficulties when their only real need is to have one convenient change of jewelry per day. Thus, a need exists for a simple, elegant and effective solution to this problem. More particularly, a need exists for a jewelry holder that can hold and display jewelry items such as rings, wrist watches, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, tie clips, cuff links, etc. as frequently worn by women and men in their place of employment, but which is also capable of conveniently holding jewelry of generally greater quality such as jewelry items worn during leisure and special social occasions. The present invention addresses this need.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a jewelry holder and display that enables a busy person to quickly and easily locate and select jewelry pieces for different occasions as the case may be, such as for the work environment or social occasions. For example, after a day at work, the jewelry holder of the present invention enables a person to quickly and easily select jewelry that is more appropriate to an evening of leisure. Upon returning from a social event, the jewelry holder allows the person to readily place the jewelry worn during the social occasion at selected locations on and/or within the jewelry holder separate and apart from jewelry to be worn to the work place. The next day, the cycle starts anew. In this manner, a person's jewelry is rarely forgotten, misplaced or damaged. As well, the jewelry holder of the present invention enables the jewelry to be located and displayed in plain sight, thereby adding to the beauty and elegance of the home décor. The extra time needed to change-out items of jewelry to effect variety can be put off until more time is available for such considerations, thus serving to uncomplicate a person's life.
In carrying out the present invention, a jewelry holder and display is provided that includes an upstanding elongated stem or post the lower end of which is secured to a circular base which in turn is rotatably supported on a larger diameter primary base such that the upstanding stem or post can readily rotate about its longitudinal axis. The stem or post supports at its upper end a generally cylindrical cup-shaped holder member having a plurality of generally radially extending pegs or holder arms selectively secured to its outer circumference for supporting jewelry items such as necklaces, bracelets, watches and the like. The cup-shaped holder member has an internal chamber or recess to receive and hold small items of jewelry, such as rings, cuff links and the like through an open upper end. A cover is provided to releasably cover the upper opening in the cup member. The internal chamber in the holder member may be lined with a soft felt fabric and can receive an optional ring support cushion.
Further objects, features and advantages of the jewelry holder and display in accordance with the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like elements throughout the several views.